Legacy of Emily
by Logan-fireofall
Summary: Emily's Story
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Remember that with Rivendell destroyed that changes a lot of the story.**

* * *

**Emily's PoV**

**Arda**

**Lothlorien**

**Age: 21**

I have been called to go to the council of the elves. Apparently since the council room at Rivendell still stands they still want us to meet there. I am supposed to meet with Legolas outside of the gates as soon as I am ready. Elrond and Arwen are already on their way. I strap my swords to my belt then put on my bow and my quiver. I quickly climb down to where Legolas is likely already waiting. I see him, by the gate and know he is probably going to be

"_**You're late. I would have gone already if Elrond hadn't told me to wait for you**_," Legolas says in the same hostile tone as ever.

"_**Sorry**_," I say sarcastically, "_**I'm not able to get ready as quick as you can. I can't do anything as quick as you elves can**_,"

"_**Yes but you take advantage of that and take your time,**_" He says as he mounts his horse.

"_**I don't**_," Truth is… he's right. I do take my time. But if I tell him he is right he will just get even more smug. I then notice something, "_**There's only one horse. Do I really have to ride with you?**_"

"_**No, You could walk. But I think you would miss the council session if you did, especially since you would stop every five minutes**_," He says with a smirk.

I get on the horse, behind him as I say, "_**I wouldn't stop every five minutes. I would at least wait ten before stopping**_," He laughs a little when I say this, "_**And then I would probably end up blaming something else when I get there late.**_"

"_**Rhîwfast, fast as you can, to Rivendell**_," He says as he sends the horse into a gallop. He then says to me, "_**You wouldn't have anyone to tell them it wasn't your fault with how late you'd be.**_"

"_**Whatever, Legolas**_," I say and he focuses on getting to rivendell.

We are close to the entrance of Rivendell when Legolas suddenly orders the horse to stop. I ask, "_**What's wrong Legolas?**_"

"_**Look there**_," He says and points to the east. I look and see a man dressed in a black cloak riding a black horse. There are five more just like him behind him.

"_**Nazgul**_," I say and he nods.

"_**I think the ringbearer might be in trouble. If not he likely will be soon**_," He says to me.

"_**Legolas, go on to rivendell, I will take the horse and go after the ringbearer**_," I say and he nods dismounting.

"_**Ride fast and you may be able to outride them**_," He says to me.

"_**Don't worry, you taught me well**_," I then ride off in the same direction the Nazgul are going.

As I follow the Nazgul I notice the they are chasing the man from on that mountain seventeen years ago. He has a small hairy footed man, I believe it is what Arwen told me was called a Hobbit, strapped onto his horse. I ride up next to him, "_**You need some help?**_" I ask remembering that he knew sindarin.

"_**Yes, This is the ring-bearer**_," He says pointing to the hobbit, "_**He has a morgul wound. He needs proper treatment. Switch horses with me, I'll dist…**_"

"_**I can handle the distraction. You get the ringbearer to the council now**_," I say pulling out my bow.

"_**Ma'am, I know you aren't planning on shooting an arrow at the ringwraiths. That would be idiotic**_," He says only half guessing my plan.

"_**But they do hate fire right?**_" I ask.

"_**Yes but how do you plan on lighting the arrow?**_" He asks.

"_**Like this**_," I say in Sindarin then in Westron shout, "Enfire!" The tip of the Arrow burst into flames and the man has to hold on tight to stay on his horse, "_**Sorry, guess I should have warned you first**_," I say then fire the arrow at the lead Nazgul. It technically misses by hitting the Mane of his horse. It goes up in flames then the flames spread and the entire horse catches fire followed by the cloak of the Nazgul.

"_**Nice shot!**_" He exclaims then rides off towards Rivendell while I fire a second arrow at the second Nazgul, Hitting him in the face like I planned this time. He goes up in flames as well and falls off his horse which runs off but I see where it stops. A third nazgul tries to ride through the first's flames and his cloak catches on fire. I fire two more arrows and the Nazgul flee back to where they came from. I ride over to the horse that escaped and guide it with me to Rivendell.

"**Well, well, well.** Look at you Emily.. all grown up," I hear a voice say from the shadows. I raise up my bow just in case.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" After I shout this I whisper under my breath, "Enagua," and the flaming arrow gets surrounded by a liquid substance that still allows the flame to thrive.

"Calm down. I'm not here to fight you, unless you prefer to and let me tell you that you'll lose horribly," the voice says again.

"Dispel," I whisper and both the liquid and the flame disappear. I put the arrow back in my quiver but keep it loose incase I need to draw it soon, "Alright, Show yourself now."

As soon as I say this the Nazgul's horse starts to act wild and manages to break from my grip. It starts buck and run around in circles until it collapses on the ground. The body begins to evaporate into black smoke and out of the smoke is a pale man with white hair.

"Who are you?" I ask the figure.

"Ally or enemy, whatever you choose to depict me as."

"Can I have a name?" I ask a little annoyed now. First this man makes my new horse evaporate into thin air and now he won't even tell me his name.

"Oh you don't remember me? Don't you remember the fun times we had together?"

"Umm…" I look at him a bit more carefully, "You were at my fathers show…" I gasp when I recognize him fully "You're the one who was chasing me and Liam everywhere shouting about doves!" Now I wish I had shot when I had the chance.

"Well I wouldn't say chased. Sounds too childish, its more like hunting instead," he explains.

"Well whatever it was you were the source of my nightmares for three years after that."

"I'm flattered to know that I'm in your dreams," he sneers and a sudden rush of heat comes to my face.

"Only from ages four to seven and they were nightmares!" I shout to hide my embarrassment. Shit! How is he of all people making me blush?! Only Legolas has made me blush before.

"What kind of dreams exactly?" he says walking closer to me and I inch away from him.

"As I said nightmares. Mostly you killing me and my family. Then after I saw my mom attack They had her in it in your side killing me and Liam and everyone else I know," Wait why am I telling him all this?

"Care to go into details?" I hear him and feel his body behind me now, making me jump.

"No!" I shout, "Whatever you are doing to make me tell you all of this won't work anymore!"

"I'm not trying to do anything to hurt you. I'm just having a little chat with my **niece**. Is that so hard to ask?" He says as he goes to Legolas' horse and ruffle's its hair.

"What was that word?" I ask, "Apparently you slipped into some Black Speech," I growl out the name of the forbidden language.

"Yes I have. Its a beautiful language once you look past the negativities, yet the elves have corrupted your mind so much that I don't expect you to think the same," he says as he moves to the horse's neck.

"I know the real reason you are here and it is safe from your clutches," I say to him

"Is it? Is it really? How would you know? You were caught in a tight battle with a Nazugal and were heavily injured. Your horses ran off, leaving you stranded in the forest," he says.

"What are you-" I start when I feel something sharp sink into my gut. I see that a black keyblade has struck me and starts to glow with darkness. I don't even have a moment when I feel Kairu's cold hand on my face.

"Like I said... heavily injured," he says when I feel something stinging on my face and I'm shot away from him by what looks like black lightning. I land heavily on a tree, causing it to bend backwards.

"I'll be on my way now!" I hear Kairu shout from afar, "Don't worry, I promise I won't kill the ringbearer. I'll just chop off his hideous feet," he says before I black out. The idea of Kairu obtaining the ring makes me sick and guilty. I'm a failure... just like they said.

* * *

**A/N: Just like in the Prologue, Sindarin is Italics and Bold and Black Speech is just bold.**


	2. Council in Rivendell Ruins

**Kairu's Pov**

**Arda**

**Eregion**

I must say. Emily sure has grown from the little girl that I saw before. She's found her inner strength, which is good. It makes it all the more exciting for her to die. Its the first time I'm actually excited for something in a long time… I wonder what other surprises await me when I catch up with the ringbearer.

Unfortunately the horse was reluctant to make me its master so I had to dispose one part of my plan. It can be salvaged easily though. I do a high-pitch whistle and I hear the thunderous sound of heavy wings flapping. It continues until it's overhead of me then the ground shakes, announcing the arrival of my pet.

"Nemisis." I walk to my pet and it kneels its head. I rub the spot between his horns and it starts to sound its amusement, "Have you missed your master?" It gives short roar in response and I rub its head again before I take my rider's spot.

"Alright **my friend**, its time to hunt," I say and Nemesis starts to take off. Its wings cause the body of the horse to fly a good distance away and we rise to the cloudy sky. Oh how I missed this. The feel of the wind on my face, the thrill of the hunt. Ah yes, I definitely have to do this again, but now isn't the time for enjoying the moment.

I use my dark sense to locate the ringbearer since the ring causes the bearer to go mad, it also raises the darkness of the being itself. Which is too bad for him. We cover almost the entire forest when I finally see a spark of darkness going in and out. I send Nemesis towards him, slicing the tips of the trees with his wings also causing them to bend from the pressure being sent.

I also notice how there's another darkness but its faint. We finally get near it and I hear some voices from below shout. I hear Nemesis growl and I feel his body starting to heat up. I tap his head, causing him to growl again but I force him down this time. Well, not before he takes the moment to burn the trees around him, reducing them to mere bark and crisps. We finally land and I see a dwarf, two men, some hobbits… and the ring. Then I notice that wizard I fought with nearly twenty years ago, and another dwarf... looks like these people have a deathwish.

I step off Nemisis and head towards the little group of misfits, "The ring. Now."

"You dare to interrupt the council and just demand the ring? Do you realize who we are?" The second, Older dwarf asks.

"Do I look I care? If you give me the ring, I'll let you live for now. If not... then I'll burn you all along with this forest," I say and Nemisis roars in agreement.

"You might want to shut that dragon of yours up before I do to it what I did to Smaug," The Dwarf says as he stands up. Nemisis starts to growl as rears his haunches.

"**Down!** Just give me the ring, I'm only here for that and nothing else," I say.

"Really? An what makes you think we will give you the ring, Kairu?" A familiar voice says and I turn to see the man who both almost killed me and saved my life, Akio Tristar.

"Akio. So you're with the misifits as well. No matter, we'll all die the same. Now give me the ring!" I shout this time.

"You do realize that you are facing not a band of misfits but, Aragorn son of Arathorn," The man I cut the hands off of seventeen years ago starts, "Gandalf the Grey, Erestor Chief Counsellor of the house of Elrond, Boromir of Gondor, Gloin son of Groin, Gimli son of Gloin, Glorfindel of Rivendell, Legolas Son of Thranduil-"

"Shut up!" I say and a outburst of uncontrolled darkness emits from me. Sending them all to the ground and Nemeisis flies into the air. All I wanted was the ring , they could've just given it to me and I would've left them alone. Now... Now I gotta kill them.

"**Burn it all, Burn down everything. I want their bodies on a stick!" **I scream again and more darkness starts to leak out and surround me in a large flame. Nemesis roars and starts to set aflame the forest. Everything starts to burn around me... its perfect. Just like a lovely rose... except now I'm gonna cover it in blood.

I charge towards the ring when I see the younger dwarf charge at me. I block his attack with my hand and use his momentum to toss him across the field behind me, his weapon now in my hand. The two men now charge at me and I use the dwarf's weapon to block them both. I lower myself to my knees to slice at their legs before slashing upwards. The one on my right falls while the other manages to dodge it and stabs me in my chest.

To a regular being, it would've kill them… but I'm not just a regular being. The pain draws me on as I headbutt the man and knee him in the gut. I bite his neck, his warm blood oozing into my throat making me moan in delight before I toss him away. I take his sword out of me and throw it into the shoulder of the other dwarf. Pinning him to a burning tree.

Now the only thing standing between me and the ringbearer is the wizard, Akio and the elf.

"**Stand aside,** I want the ringbearer... now!" I say as the trees begin to fall. The smell of ash filling my nostrils as I growl in excitement.

"Kairu Stop this now! I know there is some good in you!" Akio shouts amongst the flames.

"The ring... I want the ring! Give it to me or I'll kill you all! **Burn more, my pet!**" I shout and Nemesis continues his path of flames. Then the wizard sends a large bolt of lightning, stronger than a thundaga spell, straight at Nemesis and I counter it with my black lightning. It creates an explosion in the air, knocking Nemesis away but not enough to knock him down.

"This place is already set to burn to the ground… now give me the ring!"

"No way any of us are going to do that," I hear a new voice say as a fire ball hits me in the back, "Now leave, Or else!"

The flame sinks into my back as I laugh to myself. These fools keep on coming.

* * *

**Emily's PoV**

**Arda**

**Bruinen ford**

"Ma'am?"

I wake up and see that the speaker is a Hobbit, "Hello," I say to him, "You're a bit far from the Shire," I say to him.

"Yeah. I was in Rivendell for a bit," He says, "You look injured, Do you need help getting there?"

"No I'm…" I start to say as I try to get up but I must be more injured than I thought, "Maybe a little help." As soon as I accept his help I see Gimli land on top of him, "What the hell is going on?!" I ask.

"A man came in and started asking for the ring. I tried to stop him but he grabbed my axe and threw me out," He says.

"Kairu!" I shout and a rush of energy enters my body and I get up and run towards Rivendell.

I get there at the same time Gandalf sent that Lightning bolt at Kairu's dragon. Kairu counters it with his own lightning at the bolts explode on contact, "This place is already set to burn to the ground… now give me the ring!" He shouts.

"No way any of us are going to do that," I say then whisper, "Firaga," Sending a fireball at his back, "Now leave, or else!"

"I just want the ring," Kairu says as the fire turns black and goes into his body. Shit, "Why can't you fools get it through your thick skulls. I don't wanna kill anyone just yet… Yes I do! No I don't, shut up! These voices are so annoying… they want you to die. I want you die, I want everything to die. Can't you understand… I just want the ring!" He says when the darkness around him grows larger than the trees.

"What the hell is going on?!" I ask.

"So much noise… can't take it. Want it gone, want you gone. Allow me… to welcome you into the madness, my doves," He says when the flames sink back into him before exploding outwards towards all of us. I barely manage to block it with my magic and I see that Gandalf Has created a shield of light around the rest of them. The flames of darkness continue until they suddenly go back to Kairu. The flames created by the dragon are still going but Kairu stands alone on the charred ground thats turned an ash gray. He falls to his knees and suddenly screams into the sky.

"Is he..."

"**King!**" I hear someone else shout and I see a woman with familiar black hair wearing a black coat run up to Kairu and bring her into his arms, "**King! Are you alright? Why is the forest burning? King?**"

"Kill them… kill them all… burn it all down," I hear him say and the woman brings him closer.

"Time to try that spell again," Gandalf says as he walks towards the woman. This is the first time I notice Uncle Akio is here. I notice him because he blocks gandalf with his sword.

"Stop, She is the only one who can bring out the good in Kairu," My uncle says.

"Bring out the good in him? He is the one who corrupted her!" Gandalf say and he knocks away Uncle Akio's Sword. When he gets up to the woman he says… nothing. His mouth moves but no words come out. I look over at my uncle and see him smirking.

"Uncle Akio? Is that really you?" I ask now that we are at a calm-ish point.

"Em?!" He says turning towards me, "I barely recognize you! I mistook you for one of the Elves, especially since your ears are now pointed," I reach up to my ears and… He is right…

"How in the world?" I ask, "How did my ears end up like this?"

"I'm not sure but I think we should return to the task at hand," My uncle says when a huge energy spike of darkness rips through the sky. It makes the ground shake and I see that Kairu is active again but the woman is holding him back.

"**King, you can't!**"

"I will! I will kill them all! The whole world will burn at my feet! Ahahhahahahahahaha!" He shouts and the energy increase even more. Making the ground shake more and more.

"**King ,please! You're not yourself, You're losing control!**" The woman shouts in the Black Speech.

"Would you please stop speaking in the forbidden language?!" I shout.

"Die! Die! You all will die! Die by me, die by the madness, die by the darkness!" Kairu shouts again as the darkness seems to grow even more and starts to emit lightning everywhere, destroying the grounds around us. I hear the woman whispering something then I see Kairu's eyes brighten before it closes. The energy dies down as Kairu slips into a state of unconsciousness.

"I'm sorry… Kairu. Just rest for now. Everything will be better when we get home" The woman says then lays a kiss on his head.

"I'm not sure you two will be allowed to leave for a while. We can't have you telling Sauron where the ring is," Gandalf says, unsilenced.

"Sorry to break this to you, but neither of us take too kindly to orders... or to fools who think their superior. _Flash_!" She shouts and a bright light is casted and blinds us before disappearing. As it goes, we all see that Kairu and the mystery woman have disappeared.

"If they don't like orders there is a chance that they won't tell sauron," I say to Gandalf but he isn't the one who responds.

"I hope so but we should likely hurry up and decide what to do with the ring. After we recover from this," Elrond says, "Emily I would like to talk to you and your uncle alone when you get a chance."

"Yes Lord Elrond," I say.

"I think we have a chance now," My uncle says.

"Then follow me," Elrond says walking away. The both of us follow and we reach a place that looks like it is a table made of crystal.

"So what is it you want to tell us Lord Elrond?" I ask.

"I doubt you will believe this but you aren't the first of the Tristars to walk on Middle Earth. Actually your family is from this world," He starts and I remain silent even through my surprise. Unfortunately Uncle Akio does not.

"That isn't possible. Our family started on Cocoon! We couldn't be from this world!" he shouts then covers his mouth making Elrond chuckle a little.

"Don't worry I already know that there are other worlds out there. Galadriel and I are the only ones on our side that do though. Now back to what I was saying, The Tristars were originally elves. After the battle in mordor many of the keyblade wielders that survived left Arda, even many of those who were from Arda itself. One of them happened to be the wife of an elf by the name of Tristarin. I never seen them personally but the contributions made were truly admirable. If only they hadn't been working for Sauron," That last sentence shocks the both of us.

"You're saying that the person that when we go as far back as we can go and still find a Tristar… that he was on the side of darkness?!" My uncle gawkes.

"T-that's not possible. You're just messing with us right?" I ask hopeful.

"Sorry, Not only were they on the side of Sauron but I have reason to believe that he is still alive and working for him," He tells us and we are both shocked, "But there is good news with this as well. Your family has the blood of the elves in them. That is why your ears have changed Emily. Your elven blood has been reacting to the magic of the words of our language. As you continue to speak it you will become more and more like us but you will never fully be an elf. Though truly there aren't many full elves still alive. The only one I know of is Lady Galadriel, that and the man who calls himself 'The Mouth of Sauron.'"

"'The mouth of Sauron?' That is a strange title… Wait is he the Tristar you were talking about?" Akio asks and Elrond nods.

* * *

**Mizu's PoV**

I never seen Kairu like that. Usually he would act collected yet still show his fury to strike down his enemies… the person I saw out there was crazed, delirious and in state of bloodlust. I'll never forget the look of his eyes… they were glazed over and looked excited at the sight of destruction. I wish to never see that again.

I teleport us to our quarters within Mordor. I gently place Kairu on our bed-I put him in a state of rest when we were still in the forest- and I hear him mutter something before going quiet. I put my hand on his forehead and his body is giving off heat and I see his body outlined by a faint trace of darkness.

I get a bowl from the dresser and summon some water in it. I open Kairu's mouth by a little and pour the liquid in the small vent, his body responds and allows more water to go enter. I pour more until the water is half gone and I place it on a desk near the bed.

"Mizu," I hear him faintly say and I see his body quiver.

"Its okay King, I'm here. Just get the rest you need," I shush him and set the room temperature lower by using my element. His quivers stop but his breathing is getting more heavier.

"Mizu."

I sigh. I have never seen Kairu this... weakened before. Maybe it was from the the massive darkness that sparked from his body... or maybe its just me. The effect , my presence that I have over him. From my knowledge, he hasn't been with anyone else, but maybe I'm setting myself too high of a standard. Yeah, I probably am.

"Mizu."

He says my name again cutting me off my thoughts. He seems to be saying it alot now, like my name is a sacred prayer or something. I feel something connect with my hand and I see Kairu's hand over mine. I hesitate on what to do next, the heat rising to my face more than ever when he says my name again.

"Mizu."

Even in a sleeping state he still manages to make my heart flutter. That man.

"Mizu… don't leave… Mizu… don't leave."

Eh? What is he going on about? Maybe this is much more serious than I thought.

"Mizu… I… I…"

I-Is he doing what I think he's doing?

"I… I… ugh! **Don't touch her you bastards! She's mine! I'll kill you all!**" He shouts and the aura in the room goes south. I take the moment to hug him to my body, hoping to calm him and his dreaming rage.

"**King****,****Its okay, its okay. I'm right here King, I'm right here. I won't ever leave you… I'll always be by your side. I… I love you too much to hurt you that bad,**" I say and I feel his body calm down.

"Mizu."

"Just rest okay? I'll be here when you wake up," I say and his breathing goes back to normal. Soon his darkness fades and I'm following the tune of his breathing. Its to the point when I'm about to follow him into the path of sleep when a knock on the door reactivates my senses. I get up and I hear Kairu groan so I have to hush him again.

I walk over to the door and open it halfway so I can see the person but they can't see Kairu. The person who opened it is a member of the Horde. Probably the only one that can be called uglier than Gogmoth.

"**Stand aside woman, We wish to see the one called Kairu," **He snarls out but I'm not even close to be frightened.

"**He's not here, he's attending other matters for the finding of the ring**." I say and not to brag or anything, but I'm a pretty good liar.

"**Sauron has already heard of his failure at the ruins of Rivendell. You do know that the one who stabbed the bearer was the witch king don't you?**" He says and I notice his yellow teeth are stained with blood.

"**Well… now I do, but unfortunately Kairu isn't available right now to his lordship. I could go in his place, until he's available.**" I say.

"**I hope Sauron doesn't mind this change, though if it doesn't work it will be your head, not mine.**"

"**And if you're trying to screw me over, It'll be your head.. and your [**censored**] that gets cut off,**" I say as I grab my coat and head towards the top of the tower.

Just before he sends me through the door he says, "**I am glad a fellow Tristar has joined the horde, even if you only had married into the family**," then walks me up to the top.

Looks like that thing I wanted to show Kairu will have to wait.

* * *

**Emily's PoV**

**Arda**

**Rivendell Ruins**

I wake the next morning to the sound of Akio and Aragorn sparring. I watch them for a bit then decide to join the hobbits for breakfast, their third today, and thank the one who tried to help me earlier.

"How are you four doing?" I ask the hobbits.

"You mean besides being scarred from that crazy man burning down the entire forest. Then byes we're perfectly fine," says one of them.

"I meant this morning. And thank you," I say to the one who tried to help me yesterday, "For being nice enough to try to help me mr.…"

"Gamgee, His name is Samwise Gamgee," Says the one who brought the ring to Rivendell, whom I do know the name of, Frodo Baggins.

"Well thank you Mr. Gamgee, and thank you Mr. Baggins for telling me his name," I say.

"What about us?" Says one of the two others, "Me and Merry were the one's who actually spotted you."

"Well then thank you two too," I say.

"Well you sure did a good job in helping me carrying her out didn't you?" Mr. Gamgee says sarcastically.

"If I remember correctly you had a dwarf on top of you. She somehow gained the strength to run up here by herself," The only one I don't know the name of says. I do wonder where that strength came from though.

"Sounds like she's stronger than you Sam," The one called Merry says.

"Actually I don't know where that strength came from… And I do know that my ears weren't elven ears when you woke me up Mr. Gamgee, but when I got here and engaged Kairu they were," I say to them, "Though I do know now that that is due to the fact I have an elvish ancestor and the elven blood only just awoke."

"Maybe it was the undying rage that you had for that crazy fellow. Speaking of which what are his connections to you?" Mr. Gamgee asks me.

"This isn't the first time I encountered him. Once when I was five he chased me, trying to kill me," I say.

"Wow… that's inhuman," The unnamed one says.

"Why in the world would he target a child?" Mr. Gamgee asks again.

"He is just that evil. That is the only explanation i can think of," I say.

"And what about that woman? Why did she help him if the man is truly evil as you say?" Mr. Baggins asks this time.

"Oh... sounds like someone's in love." Merry says and I see Frodo's face turn red.

"No I'm not. I'm just... just curious," Mr. Baggins responds.

"Either way I doubt she would ever be interested in you Frodo," noname says.

"Its not about how the woman looks, the question was why she came to that guy's aid," Sam says.

"She and him are probably the ones in love," Frodo says.

"If only there was such a thing as evil love," Sam replies.

"Who knows. It looked like a type of love," I say to them.

"Or manipulation. Love can do that to you sometimes," Sam says again.

"Sounds like the love between you and Rosie," The unnamed says with a smirk.

"Shut up Pippin," says.

"It was just a joke Sam," Pippin says smiling.

I stand up and start walking towards where Legolas is, "_**Oh, good morning Emily**_," He says.

"_**Good morning Legolas. Guess what I learned last night**_," I say to him.

"_**What?**_"

"_**My family is apparently part elven. They are from the first age.**_"

"_**Wow... looks like our friends at home will have to change their opinions about you.**_"

"_**Yeah they will. But there is something else I need to tell you… alone**_," I say pointing out Aragorn and Gandalf.

"_**Alright but it will ha-**_" He starts and I interrupt.

"_**Now**_," I say trying to hint to him that it is important.

"_**I guess I can spare a few minutes**_," He says and we go to where i was talking with Lord Elrond last night, "_**So what is it?**_"

"_**My elven ancestor may still be alive,**_" I start and thinking I have finished my sentence he interrupts.

"_**That's good but why didn't you want to say that in front of Gandalf and Aragorn?**_" He asks.

"_**Because if he is alive then he is Sauron's Messenger, 'The Mouth of Sauron**_,'" I say.

"_**You are joking right Emily?**_"

"_**No I am not joking. Elrond told me last night.**_"

"_**The Mouth of Sauron... do you have any idea what this could do for us?**_"

"_**What do you mean for us?**_" I ask him concerned about his plans.

"_**If we could get to him and convince him of your blood relations... then he could possibly help us defeat Sauron.**_"

"_**I'm thinking while if we were captured he would be more likely to spare me due to that I don't think he will actually aid us…**_" I explain

"_**You have a point, but it could be worth a try.**_"

"_**Let's not try it unless we have to.**_"

"_**I agree, but don't you think that they at least have to know about this? You know that keeping secrets only drives people apart not closer.**_"

"_**I… I just don't want them to think that I am working for the enemy. I am worried about what they will do if they learn that I am related to one of Sauron's most trusted men. If they learn that they might even try to kill me thinking I am a spy or something…**_"

"_**They'll have to go through me. No one is gonna hurt you as long as I'm around**_," He says when we both hear a screech echo through the woods. Immediately my heart drops and I start running. I run so fast that I don't even see Legolas anymore, all I care about is Uncle Akio's safety. The run seems to take forever until I finally reach the place were they all were. Unfortunately they aren't there but the Horde is.

"Where are the others," I ask under my breath. I look around and see the area deserted, but the bodies of some unfamiliar creatures are left behind. Some scorched or torn apart by swords, "What are these things?" I continue to look around and I notice a symbol on one of the new creatures. It looks like a heart… why would a heart be etched on a creature that is try kill us… Legolas catches up to me and I quickly explain what I saw, "Look at the beasts the dark lord sent after us… they bear a mark that resembles a heart. have you seen that before?"

Before he can answer I hear another voice say, "I doubt he has," I swiftly turn and see it is my uncle speaking, his old, oddly shaped sword in hand, "But your father and I have Emily, They are called heartless. Its a good thing I was here," He holds his arm out to his side and the blade disappear giving both me and Legolas a start, "Sorry you haven't seen a keyblade in a long time have you?"

"A keyblade? I haven't ever even heard of that," I say to him

"Yeah its a weapon that can fight heartless," He explains to me, "Your father used to use one as well. Don't worry I'm sure it'll come back to you."

"I'm not so sure i will. I can barely remember my father much less any of this. Anyway how are the others?"

"They are safe. a few injuries but they are all still alive," he says and I can breathe a little.

"Care to explain what happened here?" Legolas asks this time. Bringing back the whole reason why we ran back here.

"Well... I wish I could tell you but it all just happened so fast. The heartless rushed us, coming from all corners as it seemed. They trapped me in a circle so I couldn't see where the others went not to mention how ugly these things look," Akio says as he kicks one of the bodies, "Can only imagine who sent these bastards."

"I have a hunch I know who," I say, "He has been hounding us for a while."

"You mean the guy we fought off just yesterday?" Legolas asks and I nod.

"He knows where we are and he'll keep attacking until he takes us out. We need to move soon."

"Maybe..." Uncle Akio starts to mumble which leads me to question him more.

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe... maybe we don't need to. This sounds crazy but... I think I can convince Kairu to join us," he says and I'm sure Legolas just lost his mind.

"Are you insane?! Out of everyone here you want **him** to join us? Him and his little companion? They tried to kill us! They tried to kill Emily!"

I blush when he says that but keep myself focused, "How do you think he would be able to be convinced to join us? That man is on the side of Sauron. Those things you called heartless have likely been integrated into the horde as well…"

"Not to mention his companion was responsible for the fall of Rivendell and the death of one of Lord Elrond's sons!" Legolas shouts. I put my hand on his shoulder to calm him. It seems to have some effect.

"Actually from what i've heard he isn't dead, but thats a story for another time." Akio says

"Wha- Regardless of that. They're both heartless, cold, menaces of middle-earth and we be better off without them," Legolas continues, "They should've never been born in the first place. Wherever they came from."

The light bulbs sparked that moment. "Umm... Legolas... thats something I've been meaning to tell you about."

"What?"

"That companion of Kairu's... umm... she's... umm..."

"Emily. You don't have to be nervous to tell me anything. Just say it," Legolas says and I look to Akio. He nods in agreement and I gather my breath before speaking.

"She's my mother. Kairu's companion... Is my mother." I say and Legolas freezes in place.


End file.
